


Pride

by trashakemi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Brotp, Gen, M/M, One sided, hana and silas had a cute a support so here we are, i love me a good brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashakemi/pseuds/trashakemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silas let out the breath of air in a rush as he gathered the courage that he was so well known for. Hana faintly heard him whisper, “Have you ever been in love?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fanfic in over three/four years so I was nervous to write again but Kabu pushed me into the one sided Silas/Corrin ship hell last week. However this is more of a Hana/Silas broship fic, sorry ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> huge shout out to Acie for being the coolest and helping out with this, ur a rockstar

The mess hall rang with noise and the occasional shriek of laughter as everyone joined in on a meal to celebrate their recent victory in a battle against a tribe allied with Nohr. Silas sat across the table from Corrin, shoveling food into his mouth at a speed that was starting to concern his friend.  
“Silas, you’re going to choke.” Corrin reached across the table and swiped a roll from his friends plate before asking, “What’s got you in such a rush?”   
Silas swallowed the huge amount of food in his mouth before grinning at the other man, “I’m meeting up with Hana in a few minutes.” Setting his fork down and picking up his cup, he chugged it in one go. “We’re sparring!”   
“Again?”  
Silas pouted at the eye roll he detected in Corrin’s voice. It wasn't like he and Hana sparred every day - just whenever they had free time. Before he and Hana had begun their one on one sessions he’d hang around wherever Corrin was or take the other to one of the sites that had been on the never ending ‘List of Places Corrin Wants to Visit’.  
“You’d think you two would be bored of sparring with the same person all the time by now.”  
Silas felt his gut twist at the way Corrin seemed to sigh at the end of his sentence and silently went back to stabbing the vegetables on his plate with less vigor than before. Silas was really the worst friend, he knew Corrin noticed that he was spending less time with him lately, and was probably wondering if he had done something to make Silas upset with him. Cringing a little to himself, Silas pushed his plate away and escaped from the table. Him being upset with Corrin couldn’t be further from the truth.   
The prince looked up at him with his brows drawn and seemed about to say something but was interrupted by Azura tapping him on the shoulder. Corrin turned to greet her and didn't notice Silas walk away from the table as she began a conversation about some squabble between Takumi and Honoka with him. If Silas thought he saw Corrin watch him leave out of the corner of his eye, well that was just wishful thinking. 

A metallic clang echoed in the pair’s ears as Hana’s katana struck Silas' chest piece. She jumped back, lips drawing up at the sound.  
“Wanna call it a draw?” Hana asked, breathing heavily as she sheathed her blade, clearly expecting him to comply. Silas gave a sharp nod, pushing his sweat soaked hair off of his forehead and attempting to spike it back up how it had been before their sparring match.   
“So are you going to tell me what's on your mind or do I have to beat it out of you with round two?”   
Silas looked up quickly, surprise etched on his face as he suddenly fumbled to sheath his own sword. He had been a bit distracted for the past few days, but he didn’t think it had shown through in his fighting abilities.  
“Huh? What do you mean?”  
Hana’s eyes softened and she smiled softly at Silas, beckoning for him to walk with her back to the barracks. Silas followed, apprehensive. He knew she wouldn’t drop this. They may have been friends for only a few weeks now but the brunette already knew Silas like the back of her own calloused hand. Even worse, she was the persistent type and was always making sure her friends were happy.  
He worried his bottom lip with his teeth, trying to think of what to tell her. Hana would know if he tried to lie about what was making him upset, after all, he’d never been good at lying. Corrin had joked it was because Silas was too much of a goody-two-shoes at heart. Corrin…  
“I don’t really know how to talk about this, Hana. It’s a more.. Personal matter.”  
She spun around to face him with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. “Nope, that’s not gonna work. Silas, if you could hear your voice right now you’d be just as worried as I am!” She said before she flung her arms out for emphasis at her exasperation with the knight, causing Silas to stifle a soft chuckle.  
“You’re gonna tell me what’s on your mind right now, or I’ll tell Corrin you’re being moody!”  
Silas’ heart leapt to his throat. “No!”   
The mood dropped from playful to tense at Silas’ angry shout. Hana’s eyes grew wide as Silas slapped his free hand over his mouth. He’d never shouted at her like that before, not even when sparring.  
“Uh.. Okay, if you really don’t want to talk about it I guess that’s up to you…” Hana trailed off, turning around to continue her walk back to camp.  
“Wait! Hana! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to shout at you like that,” Silas jogged after her, armor clanking, and reached for her hand. He gripped her fingers gently and tugged to turn her back around to face him. “Look, it’s just that I’m trying to work through some stuff right now… and it’s hard to talk about when I don’t even know what I’m thinking or feeling.” Silas let go of her hand to run his own down his face as he sigh before slowly slumping to the ground. He sat crossed legged, and after a moment's hesitation Hana walked behind him and sat with her back flush with his. She leaned her head back against his and reached for his hand, intertwining her fingers with his own.  
“I understand.”  
They were both silent for a moment while he worked through how to say what he needed to. Hana was patient, gently squeezing his hand when she heard him take a shaky breath.   
Silas let out the breath of air in a rush as he gathered the courage that he was so well known for. Hana faintly heard him whisper, “Have you ever been in love?”  
Blushing up to the roots of her hair, Hana let out a faint squeak.   
“W-what makes you ask that?” She stammered, pulling her hand away from his as if burnt, and returning it to her own lap where she fiddled with her nails nervously.   
“Because I think I am.” Silas answered with a nervous chuckle, before both turned to face the other while still kneeling on the ground. Hana shook her hands frantically in front of her red face as she tried to think of what to say while Silas looked at her in bewilderment.   
“Silas, gosh I just- I don’t know what to say- but I’m so sorry-” Silas cut her off with a sharp laugh and flicked her on the forehead, his eyes glowing with mirth.  
“Not with you, stupid!”  
Hana deflated with relief, looking rather sheepish that she had assumed that Silas had been confessing to her.   
“Oh, oh alright then. Thank goodness.” She paused. Looking at the man with a new question in her eyes, a smile starting to creep across her face. “Who’s the lucky lady then?”  
“Well, that's the issue…” Silas trailed off and looked down at his lap, his silence speaking volumes to his friend.  
“I’m getting the feeling that either this lady is taken, or this lady is not a lady.” Hana said, placing her hands on top of Silas’ folded in his lap. He gave her a watery smile, eyes starting to blur.  
“Oh, Silas…”  
“He’s getting married in three days, Hana.”  
Hana made a small sound recognition in the back of her throat as it dawned on her who the object of Silas’ affections was.  
“You’re in love with Lord Corrin.” She softly whispered, more a statement than the question it was probably meant to be. Silas nodded slowly, refusing to meet his friend’s eyes.   
“What are you going to do?”  
“Do?” Silas looked at her in confusion. What could she mean by that, there was nothing for him to do but accept his best friend’s choice and support him fully, just like he always had and always will.   
“You could tell him how you feel. He’s your best friend, and if I noticed something's wrong, he most certainly has too.”   
Tell him how he feels? Silas felt bile rise in his throat at the thought.   
“I could never lay that burden on him, you know that.” Silas brushed a hand over his eyes, hoping Hana wouldn’t notice the tears that had begun to form. If she did notice, she chose to ignore it for the sake of the knight’s pride. There was no way Silas would ever place Corrin in that position, and he would never want to risk losing his lord’s friendship over this matter. Not to mention he would not be the one to come between Corrin and the prince’s happiness about the upcoming wedding.  
“I guess we’ll just take it day by day then, won't we?” Hana said, giving Silas her biggest smile. “And I’ll be here for you the whole time.”  
Silas felt something warm run down his face, and grew flustered as Hana reached up to wipe the traitorous tear from his cheek.  
“Thank you, Hana.”


End file.
